No Speak Da Ed
"No Speak Da Ed" is the 7th episode of Season 5 and the 109th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the kids are getting gifts from the penpals they've made through International Studies class. However, Ed's new pen pal keeps sending him wolf-related gifts that cause Rolf to get very agitated due to something traumatic from his past. Plot Lunch has just begun, and the Kankers are about to dig in to a hearty meal when their chairs shake. This is because a dimwitted Ed is scraping the gum off of the bottom of their chairs. Soon, though, his reason for doing this is revealed, as he gallops back to a stand reading "Moon Rocks" and hands the gum over to a spacesuit-clad Edd, who is painting them blue. Eddy is also clad in a spacesuit, and he's taking care of the sales part of the business, by trying to sell them to prospective customers. Of course, Kevin isn't interested in this shoddy scam, but this soon ceases to matter to Eddy as he and the other kids are distracted by the appearance of the Urban Rangers, who are making a mail call from the international pen pals, an assignment that has been given to the kids as part of their International Studies class. Needless to say, each of the Eds have different reactions to their pen pals. Edd is naturally overjoyed to have a foreign pen pal in the form of a Norwegian girl named Gerta, while Eddy just sees his Korean pen pal, Hyuck, as a potential sucker. Ed's pen pal is the strangest of all, however, as Ed has been sent a quaint music box. Ed likes the music, Edd is glad that Ed has a good pen pal relationship, and Eddy is annoyed by the tune. A fourth person has a very different reaction to this, however, and Rolf angrily storms over, smashes the box, and yells at Ed not to trifle in things he doesn't understand, confusing all three of the Eds. While Ed and Edd are pondering the meaning of Rolf's reaction, Eddy has come up with a way to philander some money out of the project, and soon enough he runs through the halls with an envelope he stuffs with "moon rocks" and sends by way of post to Korea. The scene is once again stolen by the Urban Rangers, however, as Jimmy arrives and hands Ed another package. In this packet is a wolf-pelt that Ed gladly puts on. The bell to end school then rings, and the hallway floods with kids ready to go home. As Rolf is walking out, Ed howls like a wolf, and this sends him spinning back into a horrible childhood memory in which a man in a wolf pelt stole one of his sheep. Angry, Rolf attacks Ed with his shepherd's rod, and angrily shouts that “he” will never torment his livestock again before running out of the school and declaring he will have his revenge. Edd and Ed are once again left staring after Rolf in confusion, with Ed crying over being hit, when Plank arrives with a letter for Eddy. When Eddy opens it, a torrent of currency pours out, and he instructs Ed to take him to the candy store, ignoring Edd's warning that this is foreign currency and that it's virtually worthless unless it's exchanged for domestic money. A short while later, Edd's prophecy comes true, as Eddy is rudely tossed out of the store jawbreakerless by the unseen owner. Eddy tries to reason with him but his Korean money is thrown out of the store along with him. Edd reminds Eddy that he had told him the transaction would fail. Before long, though, Ed quits paying attention to Eddy's predicament, as a chicken has popped out of a bush and he wishes to hug it. As it turns out, this chicken is a trap, and Ed is soon dragged over to Rolf's house. His friends follow, but the trail suddenly grows cold. Edd is confused, and he finds the sound of a dripping trap rather distracting, so he turns it off. Suddenly the ground beneath them opens up, sending them tumbling into a vast underground cavern. In this cavern, Ed is trapped in a cage while Rolf tortures him. When Edd and Eddy speak up on his behalf, Rolf angrily grabs them as well. Soon, the Eds are trapped in Rolf's shed while Rolf uses his cow to torture Ed. Unfortunately for him, Ed is perfectly happy to be dunked in oatmeal again and again by Beatrice. Suddenly, the door is flung open, and Jonny enters with another mail call, this time for Edd. Edd opens his letter and takes out an unusual gift: a feather duster. He naturally finds this odd, as his mother has an allergy to feathers that he's sure he informed his pen pal about. Rolf recognizes the object, however, and breaks into gales of mirth, as the item in question is the "Feather Duster of Tomfoolery", sent by Gerta the Goatmilker, the greatest prankster in Norway. Of course, Rolf must rebut, and soon the Eds are wrapped up in a suitcase that is supposed to be sent to Norway. According to Rolf, when Gerta opens the suitcase, they must leap out and shave her legs for the final prank. Of course, neither Edd nor Eddy are too enthused about this, but Rolf doesn't care, as he just leaves them there to be shipped away. Just as Edd and Eddy think things can't get worse, they do: Ed now has to go to the bathroom, to Edd and Eddy's horror. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': a photo from his pen pal "Check out the head on this guy! 'My name is Hyuck and I am from Korea!' Is he screaming to get fleeced or what?" ---- *'Rolf': enraged "A dog has raised his hind leg on the age of nevermore! Heed Rolf, do not get involved, ill-advised Ed Boy, lest your pomegranates shrivel at the cold of the Dark Sea!" ---- *'Ed': pitifully "Rolf hit me with an umbrella, Double D!" Edd: "Oh, there, there, Ed. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation to Rolf's irrational behavior." Eddy: "So, what'd ya do this time, Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?" ---- *'Ed': his wolf pelt "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" ---- *'Ed': about as the music box plays "I'm skipping to my Lou, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': sarcastically "Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairyback gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" ---- *'Eddy': angry "What makes you so special?" Ed: proud "I eat cereal, Eddy." ---- *'Kevin': threateningly "Get away from me, space dork, or I'll shove these moon rocks right up your–" Urban Rangers interrupt. ---- *'Rolf': "QUAKE AND QUIVER LIKE A JELLYFISH, DOGGY DOO-DOO ED-BOY! FOR IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT SHEPHERD ELDERS, ROLF WILL GRILL YOUR STRUDEL UNTIL YOU CRY LIKE A TEENSY WEENSY BABY!" Ed: "Slow down there, chief! Strudel gives me gas! How about one large pepperoni, no mushrooms, double pickles?" Eddy: "Let me go halfers with you on it, Lumpy!" ---- *'Rolf': "Talk, Ed-Boy!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: "Talk, I say!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Talk, you son-of-a-gun!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Rolf: wearily "Please, talk!" Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" hours later, Edd & Eddy are half-asleep and Rolf looks like a wreck. Ed is still completely unfazed by the torture. Rolf: wearily "The Ed-Boy's fortitude is to be admired." Ed: cheerfully "Hi Rolf!" Edd: "For heaven's sake, Rolf! This was all a great misunderstanding." Eddy: "Yeah! How was we to know you were such a lily-livered, gutless doormat?!" turns to Edd and Eddy with a tired, psychotic look. Suddenly, Jonny enters Rolf's shed, blowing a bugle. The bugling dies down the second Jonny sees what's happening and he sheepishly grins. Jonny: "Paging Double D, mail for ya." Edd: "Thank you, Ranger Jonny." Jonny: Rolf tosses him out "Don't mention it, Double D." Edd: "It must be a reply from my Norwegian pen pal Gerta." Rolf: "Gerta? Norwegian? The goat milker?" Edd: out a feather duster "This is odd. A feather duster? I'm sure I informed Gerta of Mother's allergy to feathers." Rolf: "Oho! The feather duster of tomfoolery!" begins laughing. Eddy: "Hey, what's with you?" Rolf: "Are you so simple, head and neck is one Ed-Boy? Gerta the Goatmilker is famous for her jovial jests! It was she that sent the wolf parcels to the doo-doo Ed-Boy! She has made a merry Andrew of us all, yes?" Ed: "What?" snaps his fingers, commanding Beatrice to drop Ed. Rolf: "Come! We must rebut whilst the turnips are still hard!" ---- * Eddy: Rolf shoves the Eds into a mailbox "Rolf, wait! I've got some Korean cash! Take it! It's yours!" Edd: "I can't fly to Norway! I've got class in the morning!" Ed: "Uh, guys? I have to go to the bathroom." Eddy and Edd: "NOOOOO!!!!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy said "Snoresville!" the closed captions incorrectly read "Dorkville!" **When Rolf walks down the stairs to get the Eds, he is seen with four toes, but all the characters on the show normally have three toes. **Edd mentions that his mother is allergic to feathers when he receives a feather duster from Gerta. However, in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness," he is seen using a feather duster to try and clean himself after falling into some leaves. *Edd reveals everyone has a pen pal, his being Gerta while Eddy has a pen pal named Hyuck, who is from Korea. He is named after Ed, Edd n Eddy's character, prop, and background designer, Hyuck E. *The wolf pelt's tail moves back and forth when Ed has it on. *This is the second time Korea was referenced. The first time was in "Once Upon an Ed" at Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank. In it, there are 2 jawbreakers with a Korean label on them. One says "Korea" and another one says "Seoul." *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness from "Dueling Eds" when he says "What's Wolfgang McHairyback going to do to us? Stick eels down our pants again?" *The musical box that Ed's penpal sent to Ed resembles a small barrel organ. Funnily enough, the specific make the box appears like is a one from Norway. *Some of the shops in the background are named after people who worked on the show: **'Danny's Meats' - A tribute to Danny Antonucci's Lupo days! **'Wootie's Cafe' - Wootie of course being an AKA storyboard director & artist! **'Bonni's Taxidermy' - Bonni Reid is the show's colorist! *Edd's Mother is revealed to be allergic to feathers. *Ed reveals he gets gas when he eats strudel. *The title card has the "ø" character from the Scandinavian alphabet. This is a possible reference to Edd's Norwegian pen-pal. *At the end of the episode, the Eds are packed into a suitcase to be sent to Gerta. The postal code on the suitcase is 604 MVC 6651. If the letters are translated to their corresponding numbers on a push button phone, it corresponds to A.K.A. Cartoon's phone number. *The stamp on the suitcase at the end has a postage value of 5 cents. In actuality, this is nowhere near the postage required to send a package to Norway. *The Korean Money shown was a 1000 South Korean Won bill from the 1983 production with the face of Yi Hwang on the front. Video See also *Moon Rocks *Gerta *Wolf Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes